I hate to hate the fact that I love you !
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: Jake et Ryder se détestent, mais entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas non ? Et si c'était une mort imminente qui faisait franchir ce pas ? bref une histoire d'amour entre deucx garçons vraiment mignons, Jake et Ryder.


Note de l'auteur : Alors le dernier épisode de Glee m'a encore plus inspiré que le précédent pour faire du Jyder, notament la réplique de Ryder "Hey Jake is my boy" donc voilà du Jyder, je suis content que ce soit la première fic en ligne sur FF sur ce couple ! Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Avertissement : Cette fic est du slash donc si homophobe allez vous faire ***** ailleur ! Et pour l'instant juste un rating T qui peut devenir un M !;)  
Enjoy !

* * *

- Hey ! Tu ne le touches pas !

- T'as vu ça Oreo ? L'autre idiot essaye de te défendre ! s'exclama le footballer à l'intention de Jake.

- Je t'ai dit tu le lâches, espèce d'abruti ! hurla Ryder en direction du joueur noir.  
- Je le lacherais quand tu apprendras à lire ! se moqua ce dernier.

- Laches mon petit ami ou je te pètes ta gueule ! répliqua le jeune chanteur montrant ses poings.

- Je me disais bien que c'était un club de tapette votre Glee club !

- Je voulais dire, mon ami ! C'est mon ami ! répondit le blond un peu perdu.

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qu'on va tabasser car nous on aime pas les gays dans ton genre ! s'exclama le joueur.

Le groupe de joueur qui encerclait Jake se déplaca alors vers Ryder, le regardant d'un air menaçant. Le grand noir s'approcha alors du blond, le fixa dans les yeux et s'appreta à le frapper mais lorsqu'il leva le bras le jeune Puckerman se jetta dans ses jambes et le fit tomber. Il se releva alors précipitament attrappa la main de son ami et tout les deux se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, le plus rapidement possible sans savoir où ils allaient. Une fois sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivit les deux garçons s'arreterent de courir, à bout de souffle, leur folle course les ayants conduit à la piscine du lycée. Jake fixa Ryder dans les yeux, puis le plaqua contre le mur humide et froid.

- Depuis quand je suis ton petit ami ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je ... je ne voulais pas dire ça ! s'exclama le blon effrayé par la lueur dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Tu l'as dit quand même ! Et tu sais ce que ferais un bon petit copain ?

- Euh ... Jake ... tu me fais peur ! s'exclama Ryder.

- Un bon copain me sucerait ! s'exclama le jeune métisse en appuyant sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

- Jake ! Tu fou quoi là ? lui hurla le blond.

- Je plaisante ! T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu as peur ! s'exclama le juif.

- T'es vraiment con ! lui hurla Ryder en s'en allant.

- Attends ne pars pas ! s'exclama Jake qui parti le rattraper. Tu as oublié ça !

Lorsque Ryder se retourna pour voir de quoi l'autre garçon parlait, il se fit plaquer contre le mur une nouvelles fois. Puis le jeune rebelle vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux et lentement le dislèxique ouvrit ses lèvres, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il pouvait approfondir le baiser. Jake ne se fit pas prier et sa langue pénétra dans la bouche de l'autre garçon et il prit les commandes de leur baiser, se faisant autoritaire il dominait la langue de l'autre et leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus sauvage. Ryder était obsédé par le goût de ce baiser, un mélange d'alcool et de cigarette, un mélange addictif qui lui plaisait, l'excitait. Il mit alors sa main sur la nuque du Puckerman pour approfondir leur encore plus leur baiser et alors qu'ils se collaient encore plus l'un contre l'autre il put sentir l'érection de l'autre garçon.

- T'embrasses vraiment bien ! s'exclama Ryder qui venait de rompre le baiser pour respirer.  
- Ouai je sais ! C'est de famille apparement !

- Vous êtes tous aussi sexy que toi dans ta famille ? demanda Ryder amusé.

- Tous je sais pas, mais mon demi frère oui ! La première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a fait bander,avoua Jake.

- J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, même si je doute qu'on puisse être plus sexy que toi ! s'exclama le blond.

Jake réalisa qu'il était entrain d'embrasser un garçon même si depuis quelques jours ils s'étaient souvent embrassé, il réalisa alors que ce garçon en question lui plaisait énormément. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas supposé être gay, il n'était pas amoureux de garçons, lui il était un Puckerman, un homme à femme.

- C'est pas moi, toout ça notre histoire. Désolé si t'as cru qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. Je me casse ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons.

Ryder se mit alors à l'appeler, à hurler son nom, mais rien ne le fit se retourner. Le blond s'effondra alors contre le mur, le regard vide, perdu. Il avait touché au bonheur de si près, et là soudainement il perdait tout, il perdait Jake. Bien sûr au début rien n'avait été facile entre eux, les disputes, les bagarres, Marley mais bien vite il s'était rendu compte que si il détestait tant Puckerman c'est parcequ'il l'attirait. Une fois qu'ils avait prit conscience de ça, il avait tout fait pour qu'ils se rapprochent puis tout est arrivé si vite, le baiser dans les vestiaire, leurs preliminaires dans un placard et là il n'y aurait plus rien. Une larme se mit alors à couler sur sa joue, puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte il n'était plus seul au bord de la piscine.

Jake marchait seul dans les couloirs, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tombeé Ryder, après tout il avait aimé tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était même lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois puis qui lui avait demandé de lui faire une fellation dans un placard du lycée. Pourquoi fallait il absolument qu'il se soucie de son image ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se contenter de vivre le moment présent ? Alors qu'il s'interogeait intérieurement tout en pensant à Ryder, il vit Finn ainsi que ses autres amis du Glee Club courir en direction de la piscine, suivit de près par des pompiers. Même si au début il pensa les suivre seulement à cause d'une curiosité mal placée, il réalisa soudainement : la piscine. C'était là où se trouvait Ryder, il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Il se mit alors à courir encore plus rapidement que les autres, empruntant des raccourcis qu'il utilisait pour sécher les cours et il pénétra quelques secondes avant les pompiers dans le gymnase. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia, Ryder était allongé sur le sol et il perdait du sang au niveau de la se trouvait au dessu de lui et lui faisait du bouche à bouche pour esssayer de le réveiller mais en vaint. Jake perdit alors la notion du temps, il vit les pompier essayer de réanimer son ami, puis dire qu'ils l'avaient perdu. Ce qui le tira de sa léthargie, ce fut quand le verdict du médecin tomba : Ryder était dans le coma.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes de frappes j'ai eu quelques bugs avec mon ordi. Bon alors vous avez aimé ? je sais que ça se termine mal, mais dans la suite tout s'arrange, enfin en parti :) Alors vous me laissez une review de haine ou de gentillesse ? Ou pas de review du tout ? :p


End file.
